Gomen
by Hanarin No Himeko
Summary: Penyesalan Sasuke telah mengkhianati Sakura.


**Gomen**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC (Out Of Character), Awkward**

**By : Hanarin No Himeko**

_**Enjoy!**_

Hampa. Hanya itu yang kau rasakan sekarang. Sejak saat itu, saat kau mengkhianatinya-_mengkhianati cintamu dengan sahabatnya-_.Ia-_gadis itu-_memilih mengakhiri semuanya. Awalnya, kau biasa saja. Tapi, setelah berhari-hari kau lewati harimu tanpa senyum, tawa, dan sapaannya, kau merasa hampa. Sangat hampa. Bahkan kau telah memutuskan selingkuhanmu. Demi dirinya. Tapi, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ia bahkan tidak peduli. Menurutnya, kau hanyalah masa lalu baginya. Tak berarti. Sampah yang telah dibuang.

Kau menyesal, tapi itu tidak ada gunanya'kan Sasuke? Sakura-_mu_ telah meninggalkanmu. Ia bahkan tidak mau sekedar bertegur sapa ataupun menanyakan kabar. Seolah ia tidak pernah mengenalmu. Kau kembali mengingat masa lalumu saat kau menyatakan cinta padanya.

"_Sakura, a-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

"_Mengatakan apa, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_A-a-aishiteru."_

Kau tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Betapa bahagianya kau saat ia membalas perasaanmu, kau sampai tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkannya. Lalu, ingatkah kau saat kau mengkhianatinya?

_Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut raven sedang berjalan di taman bersama seorang gadis berambut ungu. Bergandengan, tertawa bersama, bermesraan, dan sebagainya._

_Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya menuju gadis ungu tersebut, menempelkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir gadis ungu itu. Melumatnya lembut. Tangannya bergerak pelan menuju helaian rambut gadis tersebut. Menyelipkannya. Ingin memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Namun, kegiatannya terhenti, ketika-_

"_Sasuke-kun,"_

_-seorang gadis pink memanggil namanya pelan._

_Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menatap gadis pink tersebut. Ada sedikit raut terkejut di wajahnya, namun dengan cepat ia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya._

"_Hiks..hiks.. kalian.. hiks.. kenapa?" Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis gadis pink._

_Gadis ungu terdiam menatap sahabatnya tersebut. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya._

"_Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke._

_Gadis pink terkejut. Dengan segera, gadis pink tersenyum lembut namun miris._

"_Baiklah, hiks... mulai hari ini.. hiks.. kita berakhir, Sasuke –kun.. hiks," Ucap gadis pink masih menampakkan senyumnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan raven dan ungu yang tetap terdiam._

Kau menghela napas, saat itu kau meyankinkan bahwa dirimu baik-baik saja. 2-3 hari kau tetap menjalankan aktifitasmu seperti biasa, kau sempat bertemu dengannya di sekolah, namun ia tidak mempedulikan dirimu. Tapi, kau tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Namun, nyatanya setelah itu kau baru menyadarinya. Menyadari rasa kehilangan.

**Kring Kring Kring**

Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu saat bel berbunyi. Dengan cepat kau menyambar tas sekolahmu dan bangkit menuju kelasmu berada.

"Hah..hah..hah," Saat kau sampai di kelasmu, kau menarik napas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya pelan dan berjalan menuju bangkumu. Kau sedikit melirik gadis _pink_-_mu _yang duduk tenang di bangkunya. Kau mengulum senyum.

.

.

.

Kau duduk di kantin sendirian. Dulu, gadis _pink-mu _yang membawa bento dan menyuapinya untukmu. Tapi, itu dulu. Kau tersenyum getir mengingat semua itu. Menghela napas sejenak, lalu kau bangkit dan berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Sedikit ketenangan akan lebih baik, pikirmu.

Kau sampai di tempat tujuanmu. Dan kau terkejut ketika melihat Sakura_-mu _tengah menangis disana. Di bangku yang terletak di taman tersebut. Tempat kau menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia menoleh, kau bertemu pandang dengannya. Namun, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari tatapanmu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia bangkit untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia melewatimu. Namun, kau segera menarik tangannnya. Ia memandangmu sinis.

"Ada keperluan denganku, Uchiha-_san_?" Tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Kau hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu, kau peluk tubuhnya erat. Ia memberontak di dalam pelukanmu. Namun, kau tidak peduli.

"_Gomen_," Ucapmu pelan.

Ia tidak menjawab, masih terus memberontak. Kau sedikit melonggarkan pelukanmu dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak membalas maupun memberontak perlakuanmu. Kau semakin memperdalam ciumanmu.

Kau melepaskan ciumanmu dan kembali memeluknya erat. Kali ini ia membalas pelukanmu.

"Hiks..hiks…hiks, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura."

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sasuke-_kun_."

END

Ini fict keduaku, maaf kalo gaje XD saya masih baru soalnya /gananyak/

Jika berkenan, silahkan review.

Arigatou gozaimasu :*


End file.
